


Enter: the Phoenix

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: Fate plays an interesting game when the Doctor meets the Paladins and then a being that he thought to had been extinct. In a collision with the Galra, they want the Doctor for his brilliant mind but when they seem to have him where they want him, is it all as it seems to be or does Venus have something else planned?





	1. Origin of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: _Voltron_ and the franchise's characters belong to World Events Productions, Classic Media and Dreamworks (they own Legendary Defender! That does count the last time I checked!). _Doctor Who_ and the franchise's characters all belong to BBC. I only own the characters that have never appeared in either franchise, including Venus. If you wish to use the character, ask permission!

**Enter: the Phoenix**

_In the beginning, as the Infinity Stones were created, so was the universe that we have come to know. There are many parts of the universe that has origins you may know and others that have never been told. However, with this one, the origin has never been told to any existing being. At least, until now._

**Planet Butchart, 14 years ago**

A group of Butchartian scientists were working on creating and awakening a powerful entity in their laboratory near the city. They were given instructions on how to make the entity known as the Phoenix by a mysterious man who was known as the Master, the Doctor's number one foe. He had convinced the Butchartians that the Phoenix was being created for good intentions considering that the being would be powerful to change the world, but what they didn't know was the Master was actually planning to use this entity to destroy his adversary being the Doctor when the time had arrived.

"Do we have the right material, Karight?" Davias, the leader scientist asked. He had short brown hair and his brown eyes were being protected by the black lab glasses as he wore his lab uniform like everyone else was wearing consisting of a white coat, brown gloves, tan pants and brown boots.

"Of course we do, sir." Karight answered. She had her sandy blonde hair in a ponytail. She looked at her boss and explained, "We gathered physic energy from our neighboring planets Zeon, Delta Phoenix 9 and Wakarias. Also gathered for the creation of the Phoenix is ember energy from Zeon as well as the planet Ebb and even our very own planet Butchart."

"Excellent. Then we shall begin." Davias shared a smile in response, "It is time to make history."

"Wait, don't we need anything else?" another scientist named Jerod asked as he appeared to be nervous about this.

"Not quite," Davias answered, "The Master said to us once the Phoenix entity has been created to contact him immediately and he would be willing to contribute the last material needed for it to reach the full potential."

"And what would that be?" Jerod asked as he was less nervous about the situation.

"He said that the last thing that it would need was time lord energy," Davias continued, "when I asked him where we would find this at, he told us he would bring the last things needed for the Phoenix to reach its full potential which he had being Time Lord energy, which would give them the information that lasts since the beginning of the universe."

"Wait," Karight spoke up, "you said last things. What did you mean by that?"

"He..." Davias was hesitant to answer but he managed to gather his answer, "The Master said it needed a host and he said he would bring a host that was suitable for the Phoenix."

"I just hope that they find the right host or it will be a disaster." Jerod replied.

"What will this do to the host?" Karight asked in concern.

"According to what the Master said," Davias explained, "it will give the person who obtains the power of this being to emit fire energy at will as well as placing any being under their power, depending on how powerful the species is, it may take even longer to put the said species under control."

This had the group a lot to think about. With the species known as the Phoenix being created to be something as powerful, is it worth the risk? Some of the scientists didn't think so, but Davias managed to convince them to go through with this anyway, proving to be a fatal mistake for everyone involved in creating the Phoenix.

"Where do we put all this material?" Karight asked. Davias motioned a couple of the other scientists nearby to grab a test tube that was almost the size of a table, "Here. We shall begin."

"I don't think this is worth the risk." the bald scientist spoke up.

"You're backing out now?" Davias quipped.

"I'm not per say but should we think on this before we actually create something this powerful and use a host for such thing?" the bald scientist asked.

"I know there is concern," Davias answered, "but the Master seems to know what he is doing with creating this species that is about to be created before our very eyes. I believe that this is the Age of Miracles that he has invented!"

The scientist all looked around and then with some hesitation they all agreed to proceed with creating the Phoenix. First the scientists poured down the physic energy from Zeon into the tube. Then they placed the fire energy from Zeon into the same tube. Then the fire energy from Planet Ebb was into the same tube. Next, physic energy from Wakarias was brought into the tube. Then, physic energy from Delta Phoenix 9 got into the tube, and finally, ember energy from the very planet of Butchart got into the tube before Davias and two other scientists sealed it shut as the Phoenix was slowly being formed into one specie.

_The Phoenix had been born with such great power. It had been given knowledge about the entire universe since the very beginning of time. That would not be the case until the Master would come and give the said knowledge since the beginning of time. It is amazing how fate plays games with an individual._

The Phoenix which was red in color and in the shape of a bird had now been created and it broke out of the tube, beginning to go on a rampage, just as it would be feared.

"This is just as feared!" Karight yelled, "the Phoenix is running rampant!"

The Phoenix was on a rampage and eventually it got to where the entire laboratory was destroyed along with all of the scientists that were inside. The only one left that was alive was Davias as he watched in surprise and astonishment at the sight of the Phoenix.

"We dreamed of creating an extraordinary being," Davias stated his last words, "and we have succeeded."

He was killed just as the last of the laboratory was destroyed by the Phoenix.

_Consequences had been made in creating the Phoenix, but the Master was determined to bring this being to the surface. What my people failed to realize in creating the Phoenix, the Master's true intentions the being was going to be used to destroy his long time adversary known as the Doctor, who was also a Time Lord of Gallifrey. What the Master needed to complete his plan was a human vessel._

A young little girl with red hair in pig tails wearing a yellow dress and white shoes was running away in terror as she was crying as something at home appeared to have made her upset. The little girl kept running until she was face to face with an old man with white hair and blue eyes that amazingly had life in them and the man looked as if he dressed fancy for someone to dress in the 18th century earth or something.

"Are you distressed, child?" the old man asked.

"My father attacked me," the little girl answered, "he did nasty things to me."

"Oh my," the old man replied, "That is awful. What is your name?"

"Venus."

"You are quite the fighter there Venus."

"What is your name?"

"Well my dear," the old man spoke up, "I am known as the Master. Would you like to come with me my dear?"

Reluctantly, Venus grabbed the Master's hand and walked with him where he was going to take her which turned out to be his headquarters. He managed to capture the Phoenix which was still in the destroyed laboratory in a cage like container.

"What is that?" Venus asked.

"That my dear," the Master answered, "is the Phoenix. I would like to fuse you with this being. With you and the Phoenix as one my child, you will be an unstoppable."

Reluctantly, Venus accepted the deal and the Master proceeded to merge young Venus with the Phoenix. The two became as one but before the transformation could be complete, the Master gave Venus a touch of essence of Time Lord energy. Venus had her eyes glow yellow as the transformation was complete.

"You are right." Venus told the Master, "this is incredible."

"Indeed." the Master replied, "but you will need some training to make your powers stabilized."

Venus nodded as she understood this was something that had to happen to make her unstoppable according to what the Master told her.

The first part of the two part training was her heat and fire training. The Master managed to train Venus well and unleashed her fire power coming from the Phoenix as it attacked the targets that the Master came up for her.

Then the other part of the training was the Physic training where the Master revealed she could levitated others as well as herself and she can also place other beings under her control. She was able to levitate herself with ease and did some tricks while levitating in the air. Then she landed on her feet. The Master got her another target and Venus levitated the target before breaking the dummy like target which crumbled into the floor after she released the target. The Master grabbed a Butchartian who was nearby and had Venus to use mind control power on the being. She did so and was successful as she had the being to do what the Master wanted her to do and that would be to mess with some broken equipment which led to her death.

"This power is strange," Venus stated, "yet is quite amazing but what is my purpose in this?"

After the Master finished the young girl's training, he would reveal to her his true motivations for the Phoenix being into existence.

"Master," Venus asked, "you never told me my purpose. You never told me why I have been fused with this great power known as the Phoenix. Why did I become fused with the Phoenix?"

"Because my dear," the Master answered, "you will become the perfect weapon!"

"Weapon?" Venus was now confused, "What kind of weapon?"

"Why my dear," the Master made his statement perfectly clear, "You shall be the perfect weapon into destroying my long time adversary known as the Doctor!"

"Did you just say...the Doctor?" Venus asked as her eyes glowed yellow as the Phoenix was apparently taking over.

"Yes, I did." the Master quickly answered.

"You cannot have us to do such horrific actions!" Venus shouted, "That cannot be our destiny!"

"What are you doing?!" the Master demanded as Venus began causing destruction all around the planet Butchart, "Stop it! Stop this right now!"

"We were not made to destroy those whom we have respect for!" Venus shouted, "We have respect for the Doctor! We will not destroy the Doctor!"

Venus began her rampage all over the entire planet as the Phoenix had full control of the young girl and the Master barely managed to escape the planet with his life.

Under the influence of the unstable Phoenix, Venus destroyed the Planet Butchart and left the planet with her life before the planet itself was completely destroyed.

Venus looked up at the sky as she was at a nearby planet.

_The Phoenix was unstable, but I would be sure to tame this wild species that the Master designed for destruction. I could remember all of it. Everything about the Time Lords, including when the Time Lords were first leaving Gallifrey. The Renegade Time Traveling Time Lord known as the Doctor. The people of Butchart respected him very much so the Phoenix had no intentions to destroy him. I had seen the images of the Doctor: Past and Present flash before me._

Venus saw the images of all of the Doctors at the time that were past and present.

The First Doctor, the legend. The Second Doctor, the one who seemed to be fun loving. The Third Doctor, who was exiled to Earth. The Fourth Doctor, who was beloved by many. The Fifth Doctor, who done well during his time. The Sixth Doctor, who was considered to be controversial by the universe. The Seventh Doctor, who had a well loved companion known as Ace. The Eighth Doctor, who was less known. The War Doctor, who was considered a doctor thanks to intervention from the Balance. The Ninth Doctor, who returned to the universe after the Time War, and finally the Tenth Doctor.

_No Butchartian has ever met the Doctor face to face. That would soon change. I would soon change that fact and the Universe as we know it will heed this: the power of the Phoenix will be known to all._


	2. Present Day Comes Booming

_Images and visions of the eleven doctors mentioned as a woman's voice counted in Latin were seen in a vision._

_Unus [One]_

_Duo [Two]_

_Tribus [Three]_

_Quattuor [Four]_

_Quinque [Five]_

_Sex [Six]_

_Septem [Seven]_

_Octo [Eight]_

_Bellum [War]_

_Novem [Nine]_

_Decem [Ten]_

_Doctoribus Praeteritum, praesens et futurum, et hoc discrimine opem universi [All Doctors past, present and future come forth and aid the universe in this time of crisis]_

_Light englufed the area. When the light cleared, all the Doctors from the past, present and future joined forces. A Phoenix which was gray in color shown up with its blue ember glowing in the dark black sky._

_A young woman with red hair and green eyes was glowing ember. She unleashed her red Phoenix against the dark Phoenix._

" _The Power of the Phoenix is the Key to save everyone."_

"Doctor?"

The Doctor, in his tenth incarnation opened his eyes, being pulled from this startling vision. He looked over to see his companion Rose Tyler looking over him in concern.

"I am fine." the Doctor stated, "Was there something that you wanted to tell me?"

"I was wondering where we are going." Rose replied.

"Oh, that is right," the Doctor looked over at the screen at the TARDIS, "we should be heading to Planet Crydor."

"Planet Crydor? Isn't that the Ice Planet?"

"It is not the ice planet, Rose. Also, you were saying that we need to have a vacation of some sort after what we went through during the Battle of Canary Wharf," the Doctor told Rose, "I found a location that I believe that will give us the relaxation that we are both needing."

"I sure hope that you are right." Rose looked over at the Doctor.

A small bell went off, and the two realized that they were about to materialize but not at the location that the Doctor thought that they were going to land at.

"Well," the Doctor stated, "It looks like we are here!"

"Here goes nothing." Rose sighed. The two prepared to walk out of the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door to find that they are both outside of a planet, not too far from a modernized looking castle which appeared to be white in color with cyan windows.

"That can't be right." the Doctor stated.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Crydor doesn't have a castle. We must be at a different location. It is a location I recognize however."

"So where are we then?"

"We are at the Planet Arus and this, Rose Tyler, is the Castle of Lions."

"It doesn't have lions for symbols. Would that be metaphorical?"

"It is called Castle of Lions...this is the home of the legendary defender known as Voltron!"

"Voltron? So the legend is real and not a television show."

"That is correct."

"Not to sound idiotic," Rose asked ,"but you don't think we are back at Queen Victoria's are we?"

"No, do not be silly, Rose," the Doctor chided at her question, "For one thing, we are banished from there. Two, Queen Victoria resided on Earth, and three, The castle looks too...futuristic to be Queen Victoria's castle."

"You think we should check inside?"

"We are not gonna find answers just standing here. Let's go to the castle to find out."

The Doctor and Rose were in front of the castle, as they were unaware of who or what they were about to meet. Suddenly, weapons were aimed at the two of them and the Doctor realized that he needed to explain to whoever lived in this castle who they were before they were attacked.

"We have come as friends!" the Doctor spoke outside the castle, "We are not your enemy. There is no need to attack us. I am the Doctor! I am the last of my kind known as the Time Lord of Gallifrey."

At the Castle Control, Princess Allura Veritas was taken aback by the Time Lord's voice from the screen, "Coran, it...it is just not possible."

"I know," Sir Coran Smythe replied, "but it is...a Time Lord!"

"What?!" Katie Holt, best known as Pidge Gunderson, "but the Time Lords were all dead during the Time War!"

"All but this man known as the Doctor." Allura informed Pidge.

"Whoa!" Hunk Garrett exclaimed, "Now that is something that you do not see everyday!"

"What I want to know is," Lance McClain asked, "Who is that hot blonde chick with this Doctor?"

"Now is not the time Lance!" Keith Kogane snapped at his teammate.

"Keith is right," Takaishi "Shiro" Shirogane calmly added, "we need to let these guys in so that they can explain themselves to us."

"Yes. Allura disarm weapons and open castle doors." Coran told the Princess. Allura did what her royal advisor asked her to do.

Outside the castle, the weapons vanished from sight and the doors opened.

"I hope we do not run into anymore craziness like what just happened." Rose stated.

"Let's head inside," the Doctor told his companion/lover, "I am sure that they are wanting an explanation on what we are doing here."


End file.
